


Unwrapping

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair don't know what to do about their feelings for each other, and it drives them both deeper and deeper into depression.  A psychic guide answers their call for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwrapping

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair, Simon, and The Sentinel belong to UPN, and PetFly, etc., well mostly... I may not give Jim and Blair back. I like them here... This is a strictly not-for-profit piece of fan-fiction. 

Carl is mine! 

Heartfelt and special thanx to two special beta-readers: Brandy and Jenny Saypaw. 

Rated PG-13 for m/m kissing, caressing, all the good stuff 

## Unwrapping

by Paul  


Blair had noticed how much closer he and Jim had been lately. Then the 'mad rush' hit. 

The latter part of April and the first part of May were exhausting for Blair- teaching end-of-semester review classes, then administering finals, and finally having to grade them. 

There wasn't much time to be with Jim at the precinct. Blair had really missed being with him, and Jim had even admitted the same feeling to Blair. 

When they would both get home from their respective long days, Jim tried to help Blair in any way he could. Jim would consult the class list, sort the papers according to class, enter the grades that Blair gave him into the laptop, and even enforce brief breaks from time to time. Jim would make Blair his favorite tea and massage his neck, shoulders, and back. He was a Godsend. Jim would also stop by the University to make sure Blair was eating lunch on a daily basis. 

Things began to change after the rush. Blair could always read Jim, better than anyone else. As soon they were back to a more 'human' schedule and back at the precinct together Blair could begin to see fear in Jim's eyes whenever he looked at him. He didn't have a clue as to why and Jim wasn't going to talk about it. 

He really enjoyed being back with Jim at the precinct. They had more time together. He was beginning to have odd thoughts pop into his head, though. -- odd, only in the fact that they were completely surprising. He wasn't gay, or even bisexual, so, why did he get so much satisfaction every time Jim touched him or gave him those back rubs? Why so content, so at peace? 

He went on a couple of dates; but when they were over, he still felt 'wanting'. Jim was always waiting for him when he got home, and Blair was secretly pleased. Jim would ask how the dates went, but Blair had the impression that he didn't really want to know. 

*What the hell is going on here? Is this some Sentinel/Guide thing? I shouldn't be feeling this way about Jim. Why am I feeling this way? He's a man. I'm going to have to think about this. Jim is about as far away from being gay as is possible. So am I. I am? Then why am I hoping for more with him? I'm so glad he can't read my mind. I'd be out of here on my ass. My stuff would be flung out right after. No, he wouldn't do that to me. Well, why wouldn't he? I'm only supposed to be here in his loft temporarily anyway. It was supposed to be one week, but has turned into, what? I've got to be careful. Can't have him picking up signs from me that I'm interested in him, and that I want more than simple friendship. 

Simple friendship? Well, it is already more than that. I trust him. The only person I've truly trusted up until Jim is Naomi. I don't want to feel about him what I do. It's safer not to. Naomi has been the only permanent part of my life, and I'd love to be a permanent part of Jim's. Man, where is this coming from? Every time I look into Jim's eyes, I can feel myself slipping under his spell. Damn! I have to stop this. This is going to drive me nuts!*   
  


* * *

Jim was doing a lot of soul-searching lately too. God, how he loved to be with Blair. Helping him with his grading had really been wonderful. He loved those moments when he was giving Blair a massage. To feel and see Blair relax under his hands was a magical experience for him. He enjoyed making him his tea and waiting on him. He could feel himself falling in love with Blair. 

*Why? How can I possibly fall in love with him? Does this have something to do with him being my Guide? Well, it did bring us together. Do these feelings mean I'm gay? Why doesn't that question bother me? I only know he's managed to get past all my defenses. Jack was my last partner, and I never wanted another. Then I meet him. I don't know exactly know how, but he got to me, and I appreciate that. I don't dare tell him how I feel though. I can't bear the thought of him leaving. I'll let him know I appreciate him as a Guide, so he won't leave, but that's all I can tell him. I've got to put this out of my mind...* 

The month since the 'mad rush' had been hard on them both. Both had been terribly preoccupied thinking of the other. 

Then they had a terrible week. It had started on Sunday. Blair and Jim had watched a tear-jerker movie on the TV, about a love that was finally realized, then tragically lost. They had somehow managed to not cry in front of the other, but both knew the other was fighting the tears. Blair could see Jim's jaw working overtime, and his eyes were filling with tears. Jim noticed Blair sitting there, fists clenched, and eyes filled. They both sat there for a few minutes of the news, getting themselves under control, then they each decided to head to his own bed. 

That night, neither could sleep. Jim was in no shape to be able to focus his senses on his Guide either. For the last hour, he could feel his control slipping. *God, I love him. How can I possibly tell him?* He was terrified of telling that to Blair. 

With all the women that Blair dated, how could he possibly think that Blair would be interested in him? If he told Blair, then Blair would definitely leave him and move out. 

Life was not worth living without him. How the hell did this happen? 

Again, Jim was thinking, *When did I fall in love with my Guide?* He was getting a whopper of a headache from trying to keep everything in. *I simply cannot live without him. If I have to keep this all in to keep him here, I'll do that. I need him.* As soon as he thought this he finally broke down. He buried his head in his pillow and cried for a long time. His heart felt like it was turning into lead. 

Blair was in a similar predicament. He was crying so hard, he thought his head would explode. *God, I love him. Mr. Straight-Military-Cop would never want me as a lover. I want to be his so bad. How can I handle this? I love my Sentinel! Damn, he's going to hear me. Why hasn't he? He's usually so protective... what's goin' on? * He kept trying to get himself under control. *I can't ever tell him. He'll throw me out, or things will get so strained between us, it'll never be the same. I can't possibly live without him.* 

In the morning, Jim finally gave up trying to pretend to sleep, came down, and noticed Blair had already started the coffee brewing. Blair was standing in front of the coffee maker looking down. He didn't even hear Jim approach. He nearly jumped out of his skin when it finally registered that Jim had laid a hand on his bare shoulder. 

"What's wrong, Chief?', Jim asked quietly. 

Blair heard something funny in Jim's voice and looked at him. He looked like hell. There were dark circles and bags under his blood shot eyes. 

*Well I probably don't look any better...* 

"Nothing, Jim" Blair said, trying to sound convincing, and failing miserably. "What's up with you?" 

Jim thought a second. "Just didn't sleep too well," he replied, also failing to sound convincing. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, each deciding to let it drop for now. Blair then proceeded to pour a couple of cups of coffee. 

"What's on the agenda for today?" 

"Simon said we have a lot of paperwork to finish today." 

At that moment they heard a low, rumbling growl. Jim and Blair snapped their heads around, and then they gaped at what they saw. It was the black panther. 

Jim instinctively stepped in front of Blair, and said nervously, "Just be still, Chief. This is my Spirit Guide. He has a reason for being here." All the big cat did was stand at the landing of the stairs and stare at the two men. Jim tried to turn up his hearing but was not able to. *What's the matter with me?* 

The panther looked from one of them to the other, as if studying them, and his tail flicked back and forth slowly. Then, he just simply vanished. 

Blair asked, "Jim, what was that about? And, how come I've never seen him before, and why this time?" 

Jim replied as though in a fog, "I really don't know. I don't see him much. Actually this is the 4th time. You remember when we were down in Peru? I told you I saw him then. I'm glad you've finally seen him. I don't know why you were able to see him."   
  


* * *

Simon knew something was wrong the very minute Jim and Blair walked into the bull pen. He stood up and went to the doorway of his office. *Man, they look like death warmed over!* 

"Ellison!" 

Jim looked at Blair. "I'll be back in a minute." 

"Ok, Jim" 

Simon sat on the one of the chairs in front of his desk. He didn't want there to be a psychological 'barrier' between him and Jim. Jim sat in the other chair. Simon noticed that Jim appeared very nervous. He sat and stared at his clenched hands. Simon thought he'd start simply. "Jim, what's wrong?," he asked, allowing the concern to color his question and show in his face. 

Jim just sat there. Normally he could, did talk with, and confide in his Guide, his closest friend. He also knew that he could trust Simon with all that was on his mind, but this involved his Guide. He couldn't betray his Guide. If he told Simon, he'd feel like he betrayed Blair, and that wasn't an option. He would protect Blair, regardless of the cost to himself. He looked up at Simon and tried to answer him, but while his mouth opened, no words would come out. 

Simon could see the fear, despair and desperation fly across Jim's face. He could tell that Jim wanted to confide in him, but something was holding the other man back. Jim's inner pain was so apparent that Simon felt the ache in his own gut. If only there was something he could do to help... 

They just sat there a moment in total silence. Since the chairs were close together, Simon reached out and laid his hand on Jim's shoulder. 

"Jim, I'm available to you at anytime. When you're ready, I'll be there, ok?" 

Jim could feel the tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He nodded at Simon and literally ran out of the office, through the bull-pen, and into the men's room down the hall. 

Simon took advantage of Jim's absence. He didn't want Jim overhearing him. Simon took a moment to get himself mentally together and then opened his door. 

"Blair, would you come in for a minute?" 

*Blair? Uh-oh. Simon never calls me 'Blair'- well, rarely ever.* 

Simon studied Blair a second. *Damn, he looks as bad as Jim. Looks like he's on the verge of tears.* Blair was just as bad off as Jim was. *Damn!* He finally decided to give up, for now. 

"Blair, if you ever just want to talk, my door is open." 

Simon didn't think either one would take him up on his offer. 

Blair looked astonished at that offer. He had never known Simon to act quite this way with him before. 

"Thank you, Simon," he said, as he got up to go. 

In the bathroom Jim looked around to see if he was alone in the restroom, then he splashed cold water on his face. *I've got to get past this if Blair and I are going to remain friends. I don't want to drive him away.* Within seconds his body was wracked with his sobs. 

Meanwhile, Blair was back at Jim's desk trying to keep his mind occupied with anything but Jim. He buried himself in paperwork. He kept glancing at the clock. *He's been gone for 20 minutes. Wonder if he's alright.* 

Jim finally made it back to his desk. If possible, he looked even worse. 

"What's wrong, Jim?" 

Jim knew he had to say something, so he forced out, "My senses are gone, Chief. I don't know why. I figured it out last night, after I went to bed." Blair couldn't believe it 

Blair mind was whirling. "Alright, Jim, we'll figure something out." 

After a long, tiring day of paperwork, they went back home.   
  


* * *

Each day that week was worse then the day before. Neither could get more than a few minutes of sleep at a time; and by Thursday, both were little more than zombies. Simon was terribly worried. Neither one would talk. It seemed like each of them was just shutting down. Jim's Sentinel senses were gone; both talked very little. Both seemed to be barely surviving. 

Every one in Major Crimes, and even others outside the department, could tell that there was something very wrong with Jim and the normally exuberant Blair. Some members of Major Crimes asked Simon how to help, but Simon didn't know. Taggart was very worried about Jim and Blair. Brown was too. 

It was a very good thing that the week was a slow one, and cases could be assigned to other detectives. Simon didn't dare risk sending them out on any cases.   
  


* * *

Thursday- 

At the end of the workday afternoon, Simon simply knew that they couldn't drive themselves home. He calmly ordered them to come with him, then drove them home and saw they got upstairs safely. He tried again to get them to talk; but just looking in each of their eyes, he knew he couldn't even reach them right now. They appeared completely withdrawn, their eyes reflecting fear and pain. 

He left with "Call me if you guys need anything, ok?", and hoped they would.   
  


* * *

Friday- 

Carl awoke with a start. His eyes focused and he found a black panther sitting on the floor beside his bed, staring at him calmly. *What the hell?* His heart did a triple somersault at the sight of the big cat, but then calmed down a bit when he realized the creature was making no threatening moves. 

Disjointed thoughts and pictures swept through his head. He realize the panther was transmitting the powerful images directly to his mind. He knew it had to do with two men named Jim and Blair, knew it was in Cascade, Washington, saw a mental picture of their building/home, and a brief explanation of 'Sentinel' and 'Guide'. He knew he was needed. "I'll go", was all he said to the panther, then it was gone. *Wow, that was definitely different!* 

By 9:00 he was packed and ready. He knew he had to go. There was no choice. He had to try to save these guys known as "Blair and Jim". He knew their very lives depended on him. 

He threw his duffel bag into the front passenger seat and checked the back of the van to make sure his 'supplies' were ready. He knew for this 'assignment' he had to have his faithful air mattress and his supply of candles. He might not need a candle in this instance, but he remembered how many times they helped in creating a point of focus. He also made sure his 'black bag' was in the back. He rechecked his wallet to make sure he had enough money for gas and some food. *Good, I won't have to stop at the ATM.* 

He finally climbed into the van, pulled out his maps, and found Cascade. Well, that looked like an easy place to get to. He started on his journey knowing he wouldn't get there until Saturday morning. 

Once he got on the interstate, he pulled out his cell-phone and called his boss. 

"Lieutenant? This is Carl. You may find this hard to believe, but I'm off to Washington state. There's something there I've got to do. I may be gone as long as 10 days or more. I'm needed, but can't get into details now." 

His Lieutenant hesitated before replying, "Carl, things are pretty slow just now. You take care of yourself, you hear?" 

Carl replied, "Yes, I will, L.T. Sorry about the short notice, but I just got 'the call' this morning. Matter of fact, it woke me up." 

The Lieutenant knew his psychic friend was totally selfless when it came to helping others... knew that when Carl was needed, you'd better watch out. Nothing stopped him when he was needed. 

Before hanging up with Carl, he said, "I'll tell the Captain. Know you probably won't need it, but good luck! Call me when you can, ok?" 

Carl answered, "Thanks L.T. I'll be in touch." 

As he drove, his mind wandered. This upcoming 'assignment' was not your typical police case. He'd had some tough 'cases' before, but this one was going to be intense! He knew that he was going to need his abilities as a Psychotherapist as well as on his psychic abilities. 

His present position with the San Francisco PD would help with his credibility. Even though he was the junior PT on staff, he was the most popular. 

He had just finished his grueling Psychotherapist schooling only the year before, in a vastly accelerated curriculum. He had graduated with high honors, from his university at the age of 19. Now just 20, he was glad he had accomplished it all, and had had the intestinal fortitude to push himself. But, then again, he'd always had to give his very best to any effort he undertook. 

When your mother and grandmother were both psychics, you learn early how to deal with your abilities. You learn how to block all the thoughts around you, how to tone down the chaos, and you had to learn young. You had to learn to not 'enter other people's heads' without their express permission. 

He thought it odd that he and his younger brother were the first male psychics in the family in seven generations. There was no way in this family that you couldn't know that you were loved. It took on a whole new dimension when four in the family were 'blessed'. 

He knew that even though he knew love and just what love meant, that these two he was on his way to help were going to teach him so much more- Jim and Blair were going to teach him a lot. He also knew that he'd have a lot to teach them. 

He wondered how he would be received. He wasn't what you'd expect in a Psychotherapist, even in a psychic for that matter. As far as being a psychic, he didn't deal with all the trappings that all the fakes used. Real psychics had no need for crystal balls, tarot cards, or any of that useless junk. So, if anyone expected him to have all that 'stuff', surprise. 

As far as being a Psychotherapist, he was even further from the usual image of a what a Psychotherapist should be. Normally you expected a 'stuffed suit', a couch, all the trappings. He was *so* not into trappings. His dress was casual, to say the least. To him and his brother, clothes were just another barrier, to be tolerated when necessary. Like now, he just had on a pair of running shorts... even driving barefoot. *Good thing the PD has a relaxed dress code,* he thought, smiling. He frequently showed up at the precinct with shorts, tank-top, and sandals. 

*Didn't even get in a short work-out this morning... well, later...* He was so glad for the nice weather that day. It was beautiful- bright sun, gentle breezes, and almost 80! Quite a perfect traveling day. He flipped on the stereo and turned it up high. Windows open, stereo thumping, he cruised up the highway...   
  


* * *

Simon checked back in on them first thing in the morning. When he saw that their condition was even worse than the day before, he tried to insist they stay home, but they ignored him and started down the stairs, more as if from habit than from any desire to actually go to work. To Simon, they appeared to have become automatons. *Damn*. 

When he realized nothing he said was going to change their minds, Simon finally relented and gave them a ride in. 

That whole day Jim and Blair got little done. Even the simplest tasks seemed to be a struggle to accomplish. Simon also noticed that their individual 'bathroom' breaks had stopped. *They must be all cried out by now*, he thought to himself. *Why can't they see what's right in front of them? It's so damn obvious that they love each other...* Simon didn't know how to broach the subject, to force them to talk about it and start building their lives. 

Finally that afternoon, Simon couldn't take it anymore. He walked out into the bull-pen, and told them softly, "Let's go"... He took them home. Jim and Blair were so out of it that Simon couldn't understand how they were even able to walk up the stairs. He followed right behind them, just in case... 

Once inside the loft, Simon finally spoke up. "Damnit guys, can't you talk to each other and work through this?" Silence, embarrassed silence. "Ok, well, you two have a long weekend. I don't want to see you two at work until Monday morning, and then only if you guys have things worked out." They nodded. Simon added, "I'll stop by tomorrow morning to check on you two." Then he reluctantly left, knowing he was going to worry about them. 

The atmosphere at the loft was that of a 'mausoleum'. 

Both of them could barely function. The sheer weight of their depression threatened to squeeze the very life out of them. Just to look at one another added to the pressure and the desperation. 

They both knew there was a major problem, but couldn't even begin to figure out what to do. Even coherent thought was no longer possible. All each of them could do was feel, and even that was diminishing fast. Without a word spoken, they both turned and headed for their respective beds, even though it wasn't evening yet. They stripped down to their boxers and climbed in. The last thought either of them had was *why?*, then they both slipped deeper into the abyss.   
  


* * *

Saturday - 

8:00 - Carl finally arrived in Cascade. He started to look for a building matching the visual he had received from the panther. He started drive up and down the various streets. 

Simon was up. He glanced at the clock. 8:15. *Damn, I wanted to be at Jim and Blair's by now.* He rushed through a shower and threw on some clothes. He didn't even stop to make himself a quick cup of coffee. He grabbed his keys and then looked in the drawer for the spare key he had to the loft, and took off. 

He parked the car, and as he was getting out, a Ford conversion van pulled up and parked behind him. A well-muscled young man got out, walked up to him, and reached out his hand for a handshake. 

Simon sized him up -- long black hair, mid-back length, tied into a pony-tail, oriental/american features, deep tan, would look completely at home at a body building competition. The young man was clad in only sandals and a pair of onion skins running shorts. 

"Are you Jim or Blair?" he said before he shook Simon's hand. As soon as he did, he knew. 

"No, you're not. You're Simon, aren't you?" Carl added. 

"How do you know that? Do you know Jim or Blair?" Simon asked. He knew he had never seen this young man before. He glanced at the van. California plates. 

"Yes, Simon, California plates. I have never met them, but I have to now. I was sent. I can't tell you how right now, but I know you're trusted by them. You see, it's a long story, but I'm a psychic. Oh, by the way, my name is Carl." 

Simon stared at Carl. "A psychic?" 

Carl replied with amusement, "Yes, I know you tend to be skeptical about psychics, but in a little while, you'll believe. I don't know why I was chosen to be gifted with psychic abilities, but I am one of the few 'real' psychics. I was told to come here to see Jim and Blair because their lives depend on it." 

Simon was astonished that the young man had come all the way from California just on the basis of a 'message'. And it was incredible that he 'knew' just how bad a shape Jim and Blair were in. 

For some reason, he trusted this young man. He had no idea why either. Maybe it was the knowledge he seemed to possess, the way he looked him right in the eye... Something. 

Simon sized up the young man in front of him. *Muscular- well that indicated self-discipline. Blood shot eyes- He must have driven non-stop! Conversion van- has a good job, stable life.* 

Carl stood there and waited while he knew Simon was making his determination, whether to trust him or not. He could see the wheels turning. 

Simon closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Alright." 

Simon helped Carl get his black bag, the air pump, and the folded up air mattress out of the van. 

Simon and Carl headed up to the loft. Simon knocked on the door. After couple of minutes of no answer, Simon used his spare key and unlocked the door. 

Simon swung open the door. Carl, being directly in front of the doorway, almost passed out and had to grab the door frame to remain upright. The awesome power of the emotions here slammed into him like a speeding train. 

Simon dropped what he was carrying, grabbing Carl to support him. "What the hell...?" 

It took a moment to gather his wits again, and he whispered , "Wow... the sheer force of the emotion here..." Then after another moment, "I'll be ok. Let's concentrate on helping the guys..." 

Simon called out for Jim and Blair. No answer. 

Worried, he started to head up the stairs to Jim's bedroom. He felt a hand on his arm. It was Carl. "

Simon, I want to prepare you. Jim and Blair appear to be sleeping but don't try to wake them. You won't be able to, not right away anyway. I'll go up with you. We'll probably need to carry Jim down here, ok?" 

Simon couldn't hide his worry. "There's a good chance it'll all work out, ok. Don't worry Simon." 

Carl and Simon inflated the air mattress, set it down behind the living room couch, and then walked up the stairs. Jim was lying flat on his back. His eyes were wide open, his breathing was ragged, and labored. He was mumbling quietly and really looked dangerously ill. Simon reached up and laid his hand on Jim's forehead. 

"Carl, I think he has a fever." 

They tried to get him to respond, but it was futile. Finally, Carl reached out and started lifting Jim up by getting his hands under Jim's arm pits. 

Simon grabbed Jim's legs. They swung him around, sat him up and put his feet on the floor. They tried to get Jim to walk, but he was dead weight. 

Simon went back to Jim's legs, Carl grabbed onto Jim's upper body, and slowly they started down the stairs. It was tough, but finally they made it. They laid Jim down on the king-sized air mattress. 

"Ok, Simon, we need to get Blair, ok?" 

Simon nodded. They headed for Blair's bedroom. 

Just like Jim, Blair wouldn't respond and was dead weight. Simon grabbed Blair's legs, and Carl got Blair under the arms. They carried him out to the living room, and laid him down beside Jim. Then Carl arranged Jim and Blair so that their sides touched. Blair's head was on Jim's chest, and Jim had an arm around Blair. 

Simon took one look at those two laying there like that, and the tears came. He didn't want to lose his two friends. *Two? Yes, I guess so...* Blair had somehow managed to get under his armor too... 

Carl asked, "Simon, you all right?" 

Simon answered quietly, "I'm worried about them." 

Carl said, "Yeah, me too. They do look good like that, though, don't they? They belong together." 

Simon looked at Carl in surprise, "You knew that too? Yes, they do. Carl, how did you know? You must have known, to lay them out like that..." 

Carl said, "I didn't know before, but I figured it out when I touched each of them. They are so in love and terribly fearful of telling the other. I have never felt from anyone the depth of emotions that they have buried within themselves. When this finally breaks the surface, it's going to be an extremely emotional scene, so be prepared, ok? I also want you to know that you being here will help. Simon, you are completely trusted by Jim, and by Blair, even though Blair is not really sure how you feel about him. I know you love Jim and share a deep friendship." 

Then Carl stood up and faced Simon. "Simon, we should probably get started. Can you take your cell phone, Jim's and Blair's, turn them all off, and put them all in Blair's room? I'll take the regular phone off the hook. We need to get through this with no interruptions." Simon did as requested, and returned to the living room. 

Carl kicked off his sandals near the sofa. 

Simon waited to see what was next. 

Carl then said, "Simon, you might as well know, this may take several hours. I hope you have nothing else planned for today." 

He shook his head no, and the look on his face said that he wasn't about to do anything else until Jim and Blair were helped. 

Carl then continued, "Good. I suggest you remove your shoes and get comfortable. Simon, if you would sit by their heads, we can start. After we get started, we're all going to be involved in what I call a Mind-Link. What this means is that we will 'exist in another place', as determined by Jim and Blair. What you see will be their psychic world. We will have no effect on it, except to help them communicate with each other. When that happens, what we'll see will be an effect of that. We four will be linked, and I wanted you to realize that this experience will be a very personal experience for each of us. 

"All barriers that we maintain in 'public' will come down, and we'll be an 'open book' to everyone in the link. I also want you to realize that I never discuss anything that goes on to anyone else. Period. It just will not happen. 

"I will only talk about this experience, afterwards, with the three of you, and then only as far as it concerns you, unless I have the express permission of the others here. You must tell me you're ok with all of this before I begin, ok? If not, I will conduct the link with only Jim and Blair, and no one will blame you." 

Carl waited. 

Simon thought about it. "No problem here. I'll do whatever it takes. No question about it." 

Carl nodded, then said, "OK. Now, you must maintain physical contact with them throughout. Skin on skin contact is the best. You can cradle their heads, put your hands on their shoulders, whatever, as long as you maintain that contact. You may move the contact as long as you do so without removing your hands. Now, the only other thing you need to do is to concentrate on them... and the unity of them." 

Simon nodded at Carl, and Carl knew that Simon was an excellent choice to help Jim and Blair. 

At this point, Carl heard the growl again. Simon didn't seem to notice. Carl glanced over at the landing of the stairs and saw the black panther just sitting there, as if watching and waiting. He knew, that before they were all finished, Simon would be able to see the panther also. 

Carl was excited. He just looked at Jim and Blair and knew that experiencing just a piece of their love for each other would change his life forever. He also couldn't help notice their physical beauty either. These two simply belong together. This connection was going to be absolutely beautiful. He couldn't wait to experience some of it, even as an observer and guide. 

"You ready?" 

"Yes" was the immediate response. 

Carl nodded. He sat down between Jim's and Blair's legs, facing Simon. He placed his right hand on Blair's chest and his left hand on Jim's. He closed his eyes. As soon as his hands touched their chests, his body went rigid with shock. His eyes popped open. *Wow, the sheer power of their feelings!*. He got himself under control and proceeded.   
  


* * *

The four found themselves in total darkness. 

Carl was saddened by the total darkness on this psychic plane-- usually there was at least some light, if only a little bit. He reached out his mind, knowing he was risking himself if he couldn't find Jim and Blair here. He could lose his own mind to the all consuming blackness. 

Finally, he found Blair and Jim-- small, weak, frightened in the darkness. The spark of life within them was nearly extinguished. He grabbed ahold of them and extended his mind force to surround and to comfort them. It was a good thing that Simon was with him. He wouldn't have been able to save Jim and Blair without his help. He was grateful for the extra strength from Simon, and he used it to help. 

After a long interval, Jim was the first to form a thought. It came across to Carl and Simon as a very weak, "Where am I?". 

Blair's thought then came through, just as weakly as Jim's had been. "Where are we, Jim?" 

Carl replied, "Hello, Blair and Jim. My name is Carl. I'm a psychic. Jim, your Spirit Guide brought me here to you." 

Carl could feel their bewilderment, and the fear was so intense that he could smell it, practically reach out and touch it. It was nearly a physical thing. 

Carl continued, "Please, I'm only here to help. If we can't break through the barriers here, you guys will not make it. Simon is here with us too. We are very concerned about you two, and we are here to help. I need for the two of you to take a leap of faith and to trust me. I am not going to hurt either of you. I simply want to help you two to communicate with each other again, and to let it all out. I'm just here as a psychic guide. 

"Let me tell you what I know so far. I know that you, Jim, are a Sentinel, and that Blair is your Guide and that is your first connection. You have many connections. Your second connection is a very deep and profound friendship. I'll help to you find your third and fourth. 

"I know that the black panther is your Spirit Guide, Jim, and that Blair is the physical Guide. I am the psychic guide. I don't know why the panther chose me, but I will help, and I'll never betray either of you. In order for us to be able to get past this blockage, you both must decide to accept my help. If you decide that you'll allow me to help, then I need you to reach out and grasp my hand. I'm standing directly in front of you, facing you." 

Slowly, desperately, each one extended a shaky hand out towards Carl. He took Blair's right hand in his right hand, and Jim's left in his left hand. As soon as they did that, light bloomed in the distance. The light was very dim, but at least they could all see now. 

Jim and Blair turned their heads and saw Simon standing there behind them. Simon smiled encouragingly at Jim and Blair. The wash of concern and friendship flowed over Jim and Blair, like a cleansing flow. Then they turned back to Carl. 

Carl said, "I need the two of you to hold hands." 

Carl noticed the fear threaten to overtake Jim and Blair again. 

Carl then pleaded, "Please... before it's too late. You know you both want to do it- we *all* know you want to. Don't let fear get the best of you." 

At that, Carl could see them both swallow; then with a look of determination, without releasing Carl's hands, they reached across to clasp each others' hands as well. At that very instant the light blossomed and became a sun, and the group found themselves standing in the middle of a large field of grass. As Blair and Jim looked at each other, more and more of the universe popped into being. The sunshine became warm and wonderful. All that marred the sky were a few lingering dark clouds. 

Jim and Blair continued to gaze at each other, then the tears started. They released Carl's hands and moved closer to each other. Jim tentatively reached out with both arms, and Blair moved into the offered embrace. They hugged. They were crying so hard that they could no longer stand. They sank to their knees but maintained the bear hug. 

The sobs very slowly changed until they became the cries of release, of finally finding each other, and the letting go of the fear. 

The next thing that happened caused Simon and Carl to gasp in astonishment. Beautiful flowers began to grow, then blossom. Birds and butterflies appeared, and so did the panther. Only one word from the panther - "Finally!"... He turned and ran off, then disappeared. 

The background scenery continued to improve, as the barriers between Jim and Blair began to vanish. 

What happened next was a thrill to watch. As Simon and Carl looked on, Jim and Blair kissed. Trees and a beautiful gently flowing stream appeared. 

Jim finally said the words he had wanted to say for months, "Blair, I love you with every fiber of my being!". The tears running down his face now were gentle, and his whole being radiated love... 

Blair, tearfully, answered Jim with the only words he could say, "Jim, I love you. I have for months, and I always will!." Off in the distance, snow-capped mountains appeared. The remaining dark clouds disappeared, as if they were parted then discarded. The most beautiful rainbow any of them had ever seen arched across the sky. 

Carl, wiping the tears from his face, looked over at Simon. He was smiling and crying at the same time. What he had just witnessed was incredible. 

...Carl had no trouble imagining the angels celebrating and singing in heaven... 

Jim and Blair finally became more aware of their surroundings. At last, Jim and Blair were able to smile- smiles of such radiant beauty, they threatened the brightness of the sun. 

Jim walked up to Simon with an outreached hand. Simon was beaming with joy and wasn't about to settle for a simple handshake. He threw his arms around Jim. "I'm so glad you're ok!". Jim was surprised for a moment, but could feel Simon's compassion. 

Simon finally released Jim, then motioned Blair over. He gave Blair a big hug too! Blair was floored. 

He looked into Simon's eyes and saw the acceptance and warmth. Blair relaxed and hugged him back. Finally all was right with the world. 

Finally, Jim walked up to Carl, "I don't know how to even begin to thank you." He simply went with his first instinct and gave the young psychic a hug. Blair came over, and soon it was a group hug. Carl felt so good, it was incredible. He knew at that moment that he would be a part of their lives, and he was looking forward to it. He would watch over these two. 

Carl was in awe. This one moment was the most incredible thing he had ever experienced. "Rapture" didn't even touch the surface of this greatness. This love of Jim and Blair's was breath-taking. They just radiated it from every pore of their being. It is a tangible thing. *And this is just the beginning...,* he thought.   
  


* * *

A moment later, they were back 'in their bodies'. Blair and Jim finally opened their eyes. It took everyone a moment or two to realize that they were back in the loft. Blair and Jim sat up and looked around. They realized that they had somehow gotten to the living room and that Simon and Carl were with them. Blair leaned over to Jim and gave him a kiss. It soon deepened, and they were cupping each other's face. 

When the kiss finally broke a long time later, they looked around again to see huge grins on the others' faces. 

Simon pulled both men into a hug and said, "It's about damn time you two got together! I've been waiting for this for months!" 

While Jim gaped at him surprised, Blair, shocked, said "Really? How...?" 

Simon answered with a huge smile, "I am a police detective..." 

Carl then moved back a bit to make more room on the air mattress. "Come on, guys, let's all sit together here. We need to chat about a few things, ok?" 

Jim and Blair sat facing Carl and Simon. 

Jim had his arm around Blair's shoulder, and Blair was resting his head on Jim's shoulder. 

All of a sudden, Blair blurted out, "What's that? Did you hear that?" 

Jim looked shocked. "Wow! I can hear you inside my head!" 

He also noticed his Sentinel abilities were back in full-force. He turned up his hearing. It was working now! 

He could hear Blair's heartbeat pick up. 

Carl then spoke up, "Yes, guys, you now have yet another way of communicating. You both now have a permanent mind-link you can use at any time. I believe it's another benefit of the Sentinel-Guide relationship but was blocked by you two not being able to get past the barriers you had put up between you. Now that you have smashed down these walls, that particular barrier also collapsed. Neither one of you is going to be alone again, even if you're not physically together. So, now you know what the third and fourth connection are. The third is your love for each other. Fourth is your own mind-link, one with the other, and this can be extended at any time to include me should you wish it." 

Blair nearly shouted, "Fantastic!" 

Jim was in complete agreement. 

Carl then said, "You two still have a few things to work out, but you now both have gotten past the walls. As time goes by, you'll discover more and more about each other. A whole new world of experience awaits you both. You'll also discover all of the neat factors of your new mind-link, which will grow and strengthen." 

At that moment, the panther chose to show up again. He stared at the group. All four of them could see and hear the panther. 

"I have been one of the Spirit Guides for Sentinels and Guides for centuries. While these relationships are usually very close, I have rarely seen such love as this. I am immensely proud of you Sentinel and of you Guide. You have both done well. I have sent you a psychic guide and counselor as well. May he provide you both with his wisdom." 

The feline took one more look at them all, then with the flick of his tail, disappeared. 

Carl looked over at his Sentinel and Guide. *This is incredible.* The two of them were sitting there, just holding each other and looking insanely happy. *Well, if I don't get these guys fed and put into bed, they're going to pass out...* 

Carl got up and walked into the kitchen. Not knowing what they had handy, he looked around a bit, then decided to get some help. "Simon, have a few minutes?". 

Simon got up and joined Carl in the kitchen. 

"Can you run down to the market for us? We've got to feed ourselves, and the twosome, then get some rest ourselves, after putting Jim and Blair to bed." 

Simon quickly agreed, so Carl found a pencil and paper and wrote out a short list. After receiving the list from Carl, Simon left to walk to the store, refusing money from Carl. 

Once he had left, Carl checked on his new charges. They were still sitting there, caressing and holding onto each other, kissing each other tenderly. Carl smiled, then turned to the new task at hand. 

Obviously these two hadn't eaten much of anything this week. Half of the items in the refrigerator were either moldy, wilted, or otherwise unsuitable. He grabbed the wastebasket, and started cleaning out the refrigerator. After that he filled the sink to soak some dishes that had obviously been sitting there a while. He also cleaned out the vegetable bin, and threw out the bag each of potatoes and of onions he found. When Simon came back, he had already scrubbed the inside of the refrigerator, cleaned the stove, and was halfway through the dishes. 

Both of them cooperated in making dinner. An hour later it was ready. 

Simon set the table, then they both walked over to tell Jim and Blair dinner was ready. 

Blair and Jim were both physically weak. Carl assisted Blair to stand, and Simon assisted Jim. Slowly the group made it to the table. After they all had thoroughly enjoyed the dinner, Jim and Blair were fighting a losing battle and were starting to nod off. 

Carl then said, "Simon? It's time. Let's get these two to bed." 

/Jim, will you share my bed this evening? We're wearing out our friends here, don't really want to have them practically carry us up to your bed, that is if you want me there.../ 

/Yes, love... then once our strength is back, we'll move to my bed, ok? More room there, but for now, yours is sounding good. Shall we ask Carl to stay in my bed tonight?/ 

/Yes, love... can't see him sleeping in his car. If you want, we can extend the invitation to Simon too... There are both the couch and the air mattress on the floor there.../ 

/Excellent idea, Chief. Helping us really wiped them out. Very emotional day for all of us.../ Jim forced himself to wake up just a bit. "Guys, Blair and I agree: Carl, why don't you stay, and take my bed. Simon, we know you're tired too, and if you'd like, there's the couch or the big air mattress..." 

Carl and Simon helped Jim and Blair to Blair's bed. They laid them down, and Carl covered them up and made sure they were comfortable. 

Simon and Carl then cleaned up the kitchen, put the leftovers away, then sat down in the living room with a cold beer each. 

They must have talked for two hours. Carl told him his life story, and he listened and was impressed. Carl also let him know that he knew that he had to stay here in Cascade now. He was needed here. He found out from Simon that he stood an outstanding chance to be hired at the Cascade P.D., in the same line of work. 

When the yawns threatened to drown out the conversation, Simon decided to stay. Carl never doubted he would, for tonight. Carl ran up and found a king size sheet and top sheet, and a spare quilt and came back down. Between the both of them, the air mattress was made up in just a couple of minutes. As soon as it was ready, Simon got in. Carl went over to shut off the lights and make sure the doors were locked. While checking that the door was locked he could hear that Simon was already gently snoring. He walked over to Blair's bedroom door, listened for a second, then looked in to check on them. They were sound asleep. Jim was spooned behind Blair, with an arm around his Guide. Carl just stood there and absorbed the view for a minute or two. The whole room was just filled with the power and beauty of their love. Satisfied, Carl stepped back and closed the door quietly. He silently walked up the stairs, stripped, and climbed into the big bed. 

This had to be the most incredible week that he had ever had. He knew it changed his life, and for the better. 

The morning sun awoke Carl. He rose out of bed and looked down over the rail into the living room. He saw Simon sleeping comfortably, and sensed his new friends in the other room were also. He was pleased and looked forward to what was to be...   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
